


Instinct

by GingaNinjaHP



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Author tries deduction, Birth, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mummy-bear John, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft loves cake, OOC-ish, Omega John, Protective John, Protective/Possessive Sherlock, Stress, semtex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaNinjaHP/pseuds/GingaNinjaHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Fanfic on AO3. John has one heat after coming back from Afghanistan, contemplating the possibility that he may be infertile he resolves to see a specialist. Sherlock can be a 'bit not good' when he's curious. Feelings and emotions. Eventual mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fertility

** Fertility **

 

* * *

 

 

Living with Sherlock was never easy. Anyone who came into contact with him often ended up giving John a sympathetic glance, but John couldn't bring himself to accept their condolences on the matter. So there were body-parts in the 'fridge and noxious chemicals strewn about the kitchen and cold-case boxes in the living room to trip over, but as Alphas went, Sherlock was easy to be around.

 

John had been exposed to a lot of Alphas during his army days, boisterous and territorial and possessive as they were it could make them hard to treat - especially when his own anxiety levels were high. Even on suppressants his stress-scent wasn't well covered. It made them worse, but he had to admit he had shamelessly used it to his advantage, sometimes to effectively sedate high risk Alphas. He had never had complaints about it, and most of them were both thankful for his help and sheepish at their own actions - he knew this was because he was well respected in the field. While there weren't many Omegas in the army, the few that were there were usually employed in the mess hall or the medical corps and on military grade suppressants designed to repress heats and mask their scents to prevent unwanted advances. And there _were_ unwanted advances.

 

The Omega barracks had to be situated on the opposite side of the compound to the Alphas with the added security of alarmed trip wires. Alphas were volatile at the best of times and where tensions ran high, they found it hard to suppress their biological need to protect, mate and breed to continue their familial line. It had resulted in both good and bad courting behaviours - while some of the Alphas (often the most successful in the courting process) respected the wishes of the Omegas and kept their distance with the exception of offering comfort to them if they were exhibiting terror-based stress-scents, many found that they would stray towards an Omega displaying nurturing behaviours and demand their submission.

 

So as Alphas went, Sherlock was easy-going. Easy-going-ish. John had to admit that it was down to Sherlock's incredible self control and John was still in awe of his blatant disinterest in his biologically-ingrained imperatives. He remembers Sherlock swanning into a crime scene where a young male Omega had gone into heat due to the stress of seeing his mother murdered and Sherlock treating the boy with respect and asking him gentle questions about what he'd seen while ensuring that Sally (also an Alpha) had been restrained and escorted from the building - not the room, the building. Not once had he made any unnecessary overtures to the young man.

 

Despite Sherlock having told John of his disdain for Omegas as a whole - stating them slaves to their biology - he had never once belittled John for his gender nor, to his knowledge, any other Omega for theirs: case in point, the young Omega in heat.

 

After he was shot, John had gone through just one heat - and that had been at his crappy little bedsit in the Omega building. Since, he had not experienced even one heat-based itch and although he wasn't particularly worried - he knew that Omega heats were disrupted by stress, injury, anxiety and pain - he found himself wondering that if he did go through a heat, now living with Sherlock, how the other man would handle it. Would he evacuate for the duration of John's heat or ensure John was taken to an Omega house? Would he stay and help John through his heat or would he just replenish John's heat supplies if he ran out? He knew that they were close to one another, and John knew that given the chance he would rather spend his heat with Sherlock than with anyone else.

 

Of course this pulled John's feelings into the fray. Was it just because he trusted Sherlock with his life? Or was it something deeper? Did he in fact want Sherlock for _Sherlock_? For his brilliant and beautiful mind, not his biology or gender? He thought it was probably for his mind, the way his heart fluttered with pride at every deduction the Alpha fired at a crime scene. It wasn't something that he wanted to think about but it was something he had to consider, as he didn't know when, or indeed if, his heat would hit. But again, it may not be until his heat hit, that he would understand his feelings for the other man. It was a well known truth that an unattached Omega in heat would jump any willing Alpha _unless_ the Omega's subconscious had already chosen an Alpha - this would often make the decision for coupling and bonding and were often the strongest relationships formed during a heat. While the human part of them may rebel against it, it was undeniable to both parties that the bond forms on the subconscious (often biological) level deepened their understanding and love for one another.

 

Six months of living with Sherlock and still no heat had left John wondering about his status as an Omega - was he even fertile anymore? He was coming up thirty six, so it would be risky to carry a pup anyway, but he would have liked the option. With that in mind, he booked himself in with an Omega Gynaecologist - distinctly different from a Beta Gynaecologist.

 

"I'm going out." John announced Thursday morning.

 

"Anything the matter?" Sherlock asked looking up from his microscope. ( _Not good, he knows_ )

 

"No, I'm fine." John replied a tad too fast and he winced upon hearing how high his voice got.

 

Sherlock frowned. "Doctor appointment. Nothing too worrying but you're nervous. Why are you nervous? No symptoms of anything malignant that I've seen. So something personal. Oh."

 

John rubbed the back of his neck, feeling unaccountably angry. It wasn't as though Sherlock wouldn't have figured it out anyway, but did he have to deduce it with John standing there? Looking back at Sherlock, though, he felt his anger leave him to be replaced with a wave of affection. He looked as embarrassed as John felt, flushed pink to the tips of his ears.

 

"I-- I'm sorry, John. I didn't... I wasn't --"

 

"It's fine, Sherlock." John said, quietly. He was always left feeling a little surprised when the consulting detective displayed genuine remorse.

 

"I'm sorry." Sherlock stared with wide eyes at John as he said it, and didn't return his attention to the microscope until John nodded and turned to retrieve his coat.

 

"I'll be back in about an hour."

 

"Mmm."

 

JOHNLOCK

 

It had been a long time since he'd visited an Omega Gynaecologist, since before Afghanistan if he was honest. From what he remembered it was uncomfortable and intrusive, but he was significantly older than his last visit and - he hoped - more mature and comfortable in his own skin. He was more worried about the looks he would receive now from other Omegas (expecting or hopefuls) for being unbonded at his age.

 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the doctor's office and sighed in relief when he saw no other Omegas in the waiting room. He strode to the desk.

 

"John Watson."

 

"Ah, yes. Dr. Watson." The receptionist (an Omega) stood, grabbing a clipboard and a pen before handing it to John. "Just take a seat, Dr. Jones will be with you shortly, in the meantime just fill out this form and take it in with you when you're called." She smiled a gentle smile and pointed to the waiting room. He smiled back and went to sit down.

 

He flew through the medical paper work - being a doctor did that to a person - and sat back, knee jumping up and down in a nervous tick he'd had since he was seventeen.

 

He was just reciting facial bones (a calming technique he had perfected at Uni) when a young couple entered the clinic. The Omega was a male and his partner was a female Alpha. They made a beautiful couple, but it was the Omegas stomach that drew his eye. Rotund and full with a pup. John guessed him to be around six months and suppressed the jealousy rising in his chest at the adoration his Alpha was showing. She had her arm around his waist possessively but it appeared she was attentive to his wants as well as she ushered him over to the waiting room chairs before checking them in.

 

The Omega sat down a couple of chairs away from John and smiled at him. John smiled back noting the bonding scar on the back of his neck. _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me_.

 

"Hi."

_Shit_.

 

"Hi."

 

"I hate coming here." The young Omega admitted. "The doctors are lovely enough, and the nurses, but it's a ball-ache to get here and at seven months it's getting hard to get around. And the _stares_ , God. You'd think people had never seen a male Omega before. Well. A pregnant male Omega. Oh," He stopped wide eyed and leaned forward, "I didn't introduce myself, how rude." He thrust his hand out to John. His grip was warm and firm. "I'm Billy."

 

"John."

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"You too."

 

"So, what are you in for?" He winked as he said it, and John felt his face heat. He was saved by Billy's Alpha arriving and sitting beside her Omega.

 

"Billy." She admonished, "Don't be so rude. I'm so sorry, uh..."

 

"John." He supplied.

 

"Carol. Sorry, John. Motor-mouth this one." Despite the wording she sounded fond and she glanced at Billy as she said it. A smile lit the young man's face.

 

"Don't worry about it, got one just like him at home." His face blossomed pink as they stared at him, "N-no, I mean, the guy I live with, he, uh... Well, sometimes his mouth-to-brain filter is defective - not that Billy is in anyway defective I just mean -"

 

The Alpha laughed as John got more flustered and Billy was still grinning, so it didn't look as though he'd caused offence. "Don't worry about it, John. I'm not like most Alphas - you know the type, the ones who take offence to anything and assume everything to be a challenge. It's nice for us to meet an Omega that speaks his mind. Not a lot around, even these days, too much historical oppression and books on 'being a proper Omega'." She grinned, and grasped Billy's hand. The wedding ring on his finger glinted in the fluorescent lights.

 

John smiled, "Thanks. Sorry. Bit nervous, haven't done this in a long time."

 

"I can understand, when we first started trying it nearly killed me seeing Billy so uncomfortable."

 

"Used to it now." Billy added.

 

John knew they were going to ask him again why he was here - human interest dictated it - but he never was the type to share with strangers. He was just formulating an excuse to sidestep the incoming question, when a nurse stepped into the room.

 

"John Watson?"

 

"That's me." He waved at Billy and Carol as he stood, and followed the nurse to the examination room. It was cool, but not uncomfortable.

 

The nurse grabbed a set of patient scrubs and handed them to John."Just pop these on and knock on the door there," she pointed to the door on her left, "to let Dr. Jones know you're decent, then go and sit on the table."

 

"Thank you."

 

She smiled at him and left through the door behind her. John grimaced at the scrubs but dutifully undressed and put them on. He knocked on the aforementioned door, and went to sit on the table. He took a couple of calming breaths and had a brief look around the office. It was spacious enough that the Omega didn't feel trapped, but clearly clinical - all whitewashed walls and shining chrome fixtures. At least it wasn't an alien environment to John.

 

There was a knock preceding the doctor. "Dr. Watson?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jones." He shook Johns hand a stood across from him. Dr. Jones was also an Omega. Bonded. "So what can I do for you?"

 

John took a deep breath, "I-uh. I was in the army for fourteen years and on military suppressants. I was wounded last year and discharged. Since my discharge I have only had one heat and that was about seven months ago. I haven't been taking any suppressants since I returned as they made me nauseated. Before the army they were like clockwork, every three months." He paused. "As a doctor I know that heats can be disrupted by just about anything and they often resolve themselves, but I was wondering... I just... I want to know if I'm still... fertile." He winced.

 

Dr. Jones smiled and John was struck by how young it made him look. "Ok. We can take some blood and check that for you, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. It could well be that your body is just adjusting to everything. While I've got you here though, I'll give you a quick exam to check for any irregularities."

 

"Ok."

 

"Alright, lie back and I'll be as quick as I can."

 

John did as he was asked and answered all the questions thrown his way as Dr. Jones palpitated his lower stomach.

 

"Everything seems alright there." He turned away and snapped on some gloves. John swallowed. This was the part he hated. "If you could just pop your feet in the stirrups," he looked at Johns face and noted the trepidation there, his expression going soft, "I know, I hate this bit too. I'll be as fast as possible, I promise." John knew then and there that he liked this man.

 

Feet in the stirrups, he winced when the doctor started but was relaxed for the rest of the exam. Dr. Jones talked about anything and everything to keep his mind off what was happening underneath the scrubs.

 

Once he was done, he snapped off the gloves and put them in the medical waste bin by his feet.

 

"All finished. Time for a blood draw." He smiled at John and John smiled back.

 

"Ok."

 

He wrapped a rubber tourniquet around John's left arm and raised the vein. "It'll sting a bit, but I'm sure you know that." He chuckled a little embarrassed.

 

"Don't worry, I know it can be hard to have a doctor as a patient, I forget myself too sometimes." He looked away as Dr. Jones unwrapped a sterile needle and felt the pinch f it in his arm, looking back he watched him fill three vials.

 

As he labelled them he said, "Right. I think I've done all I can here." He turned back to John. "I assume that the reason you're wanting to know about your fertility is because you've found a special someone?" John blushed and went to stammer a reply, "I'm not going to put this down in your file."

 

John sighed with relief. "I don't know. Maybe?" Dr. Jones smiled and John sagged a little, "Yes. He's incredible, but I don't know if he'd even be interested in me. Fertile or not. But I'd like to know whether it'll be a choice for me in the future."

 

The doctor nodded. "For what it's worth, I know what you're going through. It might be that your heat needs a kick start, Dr. Watson, so don't lose any sleep over these, ok?" He tapped the little vials.

 

"Kick start?"

 

"Well, as you said, heats can be disrupted by pretty much anything, though usually by stress, injury, anxiety or pain, but it can work the other way too, creating a kind of kick start to your system. I'm not saying you should put yourself in dangerous positions," he laughed, "but if you find yourself in a stressful situation, maybe don't shy away from it quite so quickly. You could start doing things outside your comfort zones and introduce yourself to low level stress."

 

"Ok," John nodded, "I don't think I'll find that a hard place to start."

 

"Ok." Dr. Jones looked at his watch, "Right, I'll let you get on with your day. I should have your results within the week, and I have your mobile number on these forms, so I can either call you or you can come back in?"

 

"It'll be easier if you call, my... day job can be hectic."

 

"I understand. Alright, then. I'll leave you to change, once you're done you can just leave through the door there." He pointed across the room. "It was nice meeting you, Dr. Watson."

 

"You too, Dr. Jones."

 

The doctor nodded and left.

 

Stripping out of the scrubs her slipped back into his clothes and felt immediately better. _Just one week, then I'll know for sure_. On his way out of the clinic, he thanked the receptionist at the desk and gave her a quick wave.

 

JOHNLOCK

 

"I'm back." John called as he entered 221B. Sherlock had migrated into the living room and was draped over the couch with his fingers steepled under his chin. John huffed a laugh, "Mind Palace. Won't be hearing from him for a while."

 

Going into the kitchen, grimacing at the mess strewn across the kitchen table, he made two cups of tea before returning to the lounge. He placed the mug on the end table near the sofa and settled into his chair to continue reading his book.

 

It was an hour before Sherlock finally stirred.

 

"John?"

 

"Hi."

 

"When did you get back?"

 

"An hour ago. Your tea is cold." John smiled, putting aside his book. "Want another?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Ok." John got up and, taking their mugs, went to the kitchen to make tea. As he left the bags to steep he was surprised to turn and find Sherlock standing in the doorway, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and an odd expression on his face. "You alright, Sherlock?"

 

"I don't know. I--" He cut himself off with a growl and buried both hands into his hair.

 

John went to him and touched him on the elbow, "What's the matter? What's been whizzing through that brain of yours?"

 

Sherlock looked at him with his hands still pulling at his hair, a strangely vulnerable look on his face as his eyes flicked between Johns. "I want to talk to you, but I think the topic is 'a bit not good' and I know it annoys you when I deduce you, but I want to know and I don't know whether --"

 

"Breathe, Sherlock." John chuckled, although he knew where this conversation was going and he wasn't sure he liked it. At least Sherlock had thought him important enough to talk it through, though, rather than just deduce it all. "Go and sit down and we'll have a chat after I bring the tea in, ok?"

 

Sherlock looked at John for a couple of moments, trying to gauge how the conversation might go, but John kept his face carefully blank. Nodding, he took his hands away from his hair, and John grinned at the way it stuck out every-which-way.

 

As the tea steeped he leant back against the counter and mentally ran through facial bones. He knew this discussion was going to be tough and he knew that it would probably leave him feeling exposed, but with the tiny spark of what could only be hope sitting in his chest at the prospect of giving his heat - if it happened - to Sherlock, he knew he would go through with it. Without it, there would be no clarification from Sherlock one way or the other. Of course there was no way to guarantee that anything good would come out of this little chat either.

 

Sighing, he finished the tea and brought it to the living room. Sherlock was sitting in his chair and he watched as John made his way across the room to place their steaming mugs on the table.

 

John sat down in his chair and leaned back, hands on the armrests.

 

"So." He started, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Sherlock appeared to be choosing his words carefully, the ridge at the top of his nose forming. John smiled. He looked like a four-year-old when he did that and it endeared John that he was trying his hardest to be tactful. "Today." He finally blurted, ears turning pink. "I would like to talk about your doctor appointment today."

 

"Why?"

 

He considered this, but the answer came a lot faster this time. "You're important to me, John." His eyes flicked to the Omega's, "And for my own peace of mind, I would like to know that nothing is wrong. All day I've been torturing myself with possible scenarios."

 

"Alright." John took a moment to gather himself. Sherlock was being very accommodating in conversing about this, and he was being honest with John, he had seen it in the way the Alpha's eyes became unguarded. "Ok, Sherlock. Nothing is wrong. I will say that first." Sherlock's shoulders sagged in apparent relief before he reached for his tea. "But I went to the doctors about a private... a private Omega problem."

 

Sherlock waved his hand and him to continue as he sipped his tea.

 

"I... This is very hard for me so don't ridicule or something." Sherlock frowned and shook his head, eyes bright, "Since coming back from Afghanistan, I've only had one heat. At the bedsit. Before I met you. And I wanted to get checked to make sure there isn't an underlying problem and... and to confirm whether or not I'm still fertile."

 

Sherlock choked on his tea then and John stared at him.

 

"Fertile?" He croaked.

 

"Yes, Sherlock."

 

"Why?"

 

John frowned. "Because if I were to meet someone, I would like to know sooner rather than later whether pups are still an option for me." He picked up his tea and took a sip.

 

"Meet someone...? But you only date Beta women."

 

"At the moment, Sherlock. I'm not sure I'm ready to put myself out there as an unbonded Omega just yet. Certainly not until I get my results back."

 

"You... but..."

 

"Yes, Sherlock?"

 

"You want pups?"

 

"At the moment it's not a case of whether or not I want them. It's about whether I can _have_ them."

 

Sherlock went quiet for a moment staring at his tea. "Would you leave?" he asked quietly.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"If you found an Alpha, would you leave?"

 

"I should think I'd have to, Sherlock. Besides _if_ I can have pups, it's not like you'd want a squalling baby around, is it?"

 

"I m---" He mumbled incoherently, shrinking into his chair with his mug clasped tightly in his hands.

 

"Sorry?"

 

"I said 'I might.', John."

 

Smiling sadly John said, "It's not something I'm thinking about right now, Sherlock. But if it's possible it's something that I want. If I find an Alpha to bond with then --"

 

"I don't want that." Sherlock said softly.

 

"I know, Sherlock but --"

 

"You misunderstand me, John." The Alpha shifted his ethereal gaze to John's, eyes wide and tinged with panic and confusion. "I don't want you to... I don't want you to bond with another Alpha."

 

John sucked in a shocked breath, spilling his tea on his lap, "What?"

 

"I don't want you to bond with another Alpha." He said again slowly, eyes searching John's face, understanding dawning on his own.

 

"You told me you don't like repeating yourself." John blurted.

 

"I don't but I don't want you to misunderstand this, John. I don't want you to bond with another Alpha. I think... I think I want you to bond with me."

 

"You _think_ you want to bond with me? Sherlock," John growled, vulnerability bubbling to the surface, "bonding --"

 

"I know it's not something I should have to _think_ about, John. But I'm not actually sure what's happening at the moment. I..." He frowned, placing his mug back on the table and leaning forward on his chair to study John.

 

"You what, Sherlock?" The Omega breathed.

 

"I don't - I won't be able to hand you over to anyone else, John. Just thinking of you with some other Alpha..." A snarl curled his lip and the Omega's insides quivered at the understated display of dominance, "it makes my chest burn. Why is that?" His eyes roved over John's form, "I want you for myself. The strongest Omega I know, and the bravest."

 

"You-you said that this wasn't your area." He knew it was a weak ploy.

 

Sherlock shrugged. "I didn't know you then."

 

"You deduced me."

 

"I didn't _know_ you, John."

 

"I may not be able to provide pups. You can't say that's not a deal-breaker." John threw up the last line of defence, pointing at him as he set his own mug aside.

 

"John." Sherlock stared at him and as John watched, the remaining walls fell away. Sherlock was terrified beyond belief. John knew, of course, that Sherlock had been hurt before, no-one shuts themselves off from human affection the way that Sherlock did without cause. But flickering behind the fear there was something warm. Something John positively ached to see more of. "I don't care one way or another if you can give me pups. I can't deny that the thought of seeing you round with my offspring would give me a deep sense of contentment, but I can live without that aspect. If it means I get to keep you."

 

"Keep me?" John grumbled, brows crinkling. "I'm not a toy."

 

"I know that!" Sherlock was quick to say, a blush staining his face to his hairline. "It's hard for me - for most Alpha's - to express what we want properly without our biology ruining it." He took a deep breath. "John, I... I want you for you. Not your biology, although mine is screaming pretty loudly at me at the moment."

 

"Why?" The Omega whispered, "I'm broken. I have a bullet hole in one shoulder, a leg that aches when it gets cold --"

 

"And heart that supports two. Everything about you, John, especially your flaws, make you perfect."

 

John whined low in his throat and felt his head tilting to the side in an attempt to present. Sherlock's eyes dilated and he licked his lips as he slid from his chair to kneel between John's legs. He inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring as he breathed in John's scent, the one throughout their home.

 

"I have never begged for anything, John, but I'm willing to beg for you. Please. Let me be your Alpha. However your results come back. Let me be the one to protect you and care for you." He smiled, "The only thing I ask of you is that you keep making tea, and be lenient with the body-parts in the 'fridge and as brave as you've always been. You keep me right, John." He pressed a hand to John's knee and looked up into his face, pupils still blown wide. "Please, John."

 

"Sherlock, I--" He swallowed, head still tilting. "I want you too." He whispered, eye's dropping to the cupid-bow lips of his-now-promised Alpha.

 

"Thank God."

 

Sherlock leaned up to kiss him, chastely. And it was glorious. They stayed that way for what could have been days, just lips against lips, gently pressing and for Sherlock it was like coming home. Like a puzzle piece falling into place. He stood, stooping to keep their mouths connected and held Johns face - John's lovely face - between his large hands. Tenderly he pulled away, pressing a kiss to John's forehead as he swayed forward in an attempt to keep contact.

_How could I have not realised?_ He thought looking down at John. He held out his hand, John took it without hesitating - good.

 

"Come." He rumbled, "I need to scent you."

 

John blushed and stood. He began to lead his-now-promised Omega down the hallway to his room and got as far as the bathroom before he felt a pull on his hand. Turning he saw John's eyes were guarded.

 

"John?"

 

"I... uhm... " He swallowed audibly and looked down at their joined hands, thumb running circles on the back of Sherlock's hand. "I don't want to, uhm... I don't think it's a good idea that we have sex."

 

Sherlock giggled, stepping closer."If you don't want to, we don't have to."

 

"But..."

 

"I gather that you want us to understand each other better? Understand what we both want properly?" John nodded. "It's fine, John. We've known one another for six months and while we make good friends, I understand your concerns in jumping into a bond with me. Sociopaths don't tend to make good mates."

 

"I don't think you're a sociopath. I think you're... I think you were hurt and shut yourself away."

 

Sherlock smiled and, sighing gently pressed his forehead to John's, inhaling. It was age old, this Alpha/Omega expression of closeness. Leaning down further, he pressed a kiss against John's neck where his bonding bite would go. "Anything you want, John." He whispered into the warm skin there.

 

John sighed and relaxed in his arms. "I want... I want you to scent me. I want people to know I'm promised."

 

Sherlock's smile was predatory. "Good." He dragged John into his bedroom and shut the door.

 

JOHNLOCK

 

Four days later, the explosions started. A day after the first opposite Baker Street - and didn't _that_ bring Sherlock's protective instincts to the fore - John received his results. Fertile. John broached the subject with Sherlock that afternoon and was blinded by the smile thrown his way.

 

"I thought you said it didn't matter?"

 

"It didn't. But I also told you that seeing you swell with my pups would," he shivered, "make me incredibly satisfied. Blame it on my biology."

 

"Your biology?" John asked teasingly, rubbing his nose against Sherlock's.

 

"Mmm. Maybe something other than biology." He kissed John gently, insides rejoicing that the ex-soldier was his.

 

"Alright."

 

A text message pinged in on Sherlock's phone.

 

"We're wanted at the Yard."

 

"Dangerous?"

 

"Could be."

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

 

Six days later, John was strapped into a semtex vest.


	2. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semtex vests and Moriarty galore

** The Pool**

* * *

 

 

While he was in Afghanistan, John had thought that the worst way to wake up was to the blaring siren of an incoming attack. He would bolt upright and throw on his uniform, grabbing his medical kit and storm out of the barracks to be dispensed where he was needed. After he had been shot, he thought that the worst way to rouse would be finding out that the infection in his shoulder had gone past the point of no return and that amputation was the only option. During his recuperation, he was scared of sleeping as opposed to waking. But awakening, sitting in a chair with a throbbing headache and his chest weighed down with semtex all his other fears paled.

 

Just as he felt panic start to set in, breath coming short and fast as he stared down at the wired device he was strapped into too terrified to move, a voice with a gentle Irish accent softly filtered into his ear. _Earpiece_ , his mind helpfully supplied.

 

"Hello, Dr. Watson."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Ah-ah. Omega's don't..."

 

"I'm not just an Omega." He growled.

 

"Oh, I know." The line filled with a spiteful chuckle. "Dr. John H. Watson. Currently a working as a General Practitioner. Trained at Barts. Formerly Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and member of the Royal Army Medical Corps. Honourably discharged after injury in the field. Suffering PTSD. Tell me, Johnny-boy, do you still have nightmares of your fallen kinsmen?"

 

"How do you know all this?"

 

"We have a common interest."

 

"I doubt it." There was some muffled chatter at the other end of the line. John took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. The acoustics were loud and taking a deep breath he could smell chlorine - _a pool then_. Across from his there was a curtain.

 

"Now, Dr. Watson, I need you to do exactly as I say, or there will be devastating consequences, I guarantee it. Oh, this will be so much _fun_."

 

"Alright." John ground out. "What do you need me to do?"

 

"It's quite simple, even for an average brain." John growled at the voice. "Quiet Johnny. I just need you to repeat exactly what I say."

 

"Right."

 

"Good boy."

 

Then silence. Footsteps entering the building from his right, echoing loudly in the space and Sherlock's distinctive voice bouncing off the walls. John's anxiety cranked up a notch.

 

"Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that’s what it’s all been for, hasn’t it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from _this_."

 

"Time to shine, Johnny-boy." The voice whispered in his ear. "Walk outside the curtain."

 

Doing as he was asked he stepped out onto the poolside, hands in his pockets.

 

"Evening." The expression on Sherlock's face as he held the memory stick aloft nearly broke him. Betrayal. He pleaded with the Alpha with his eyes. "This is a turn-up, isn’t it, Sherlock?"

 

"John? What the hell...?"

 

"Bet you never saw _this_ coming."

 

"Good, doctor, show him the reason you're here." That voice, John was sure he'd heard one like it before. He certainly knew he would never forget it after tonight.

 

Taking his hands from his pockets he slowly opened the front of his jacket. He knew when the sniper's laser hit the intended target when anger and fear blazed in Sherlock's eyes.

 

"What would you like me to make him say next?" John felt his knees begin to tremble as Sherlock stepped towards him, quickly scanning the pool clearly trying to ascertain how many people were there. Looking him over he frowned and focussed on John's temple. _Contusion, then_. John tried to smile weakly at his Alpha, but it didn't form right and he watched Sherlock's brows draw lower. "Gottle o’ geer... gottle o’ geer... gottle o’ geer."

 

"Stop it." Sherlock hissed, a snarl on his lips.

 

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him." John cringed, and glanced at the laser on his chest, shifting from foot to foot. "I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart."

 

Sherlock growled and turned on the spot, again trying to figure out how many people were in the building. "Who _are_ you?"

 

The line in John's ear went dead at the question, and he tensed as a door opened behind him, resolutely staring at the Alpha opposite him.

 

"I gave you my number." A pause and he watched Sherlock's gaze fix in the direction the voice was coming from as his nostrils flared. "I thought you might call."

 

Footsteps approaching John from behind and the sweet smell of another Omega, close to heat.

 

"Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?"

 

Sherlock drew the Browning out of his pocket and aimed it at someone above John's left shoulder. "Both." John felt his fear spike and the answering comfort-pheromones from Sherlock waft towards him. The footsteps paused.

 

"Jim Moriarty. Hiiiii."

 

The confusion on Sherlock's face is plain for John to see as the Alpha tilts this head to the right, hand steady on the gun.

 

"Jim? Jim from the hospital?" The footsteps started up again and John heard his blood rushing in his ears, fight or flight beginning to kick in. Sherlock's other hand came up to support the butt of the Browning. The footsteps stopped again. "Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that _was_ rather the point. And Beta body spray has certainly come a long way since we were children, hasn't it, Sherlock?"

 

The laser flicked over John's chest again and Sherlock broke his gaze with Moriarty to question its existence. Briefly glancing at John's face as he did so.

 

The footsteps continued their journey until John could feel Moriarty's body heat. "Don’t be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don’t like getting my hands dirty." Jim paused, "I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big bad world. I’m a specialist, you see..."

 

Realisation dawned on Sherlock's features, "Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover’s nasty sister? Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?"

 

"Just so."

 

"Consulting criminal." Sherlock said, softly. "Brilliant."

 

Alarm coloured John's face.

 

"Isn’t it? No-one ever gets to me, Sherlock, and no-one ever will." Moriarty was smiling, John could hear it in his voice.

 

Sherlock cocked the Browning. " _I_ did."

 

The sound of fabric behind and to the right of John suggested that the other Omega was shrugging. "You’ve come the closest. Now you’re in my way."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Didn’t mean it as a compliment."

 

"Yes you did."

 

Another shrug, more exaggerated, "Yeah, ok I did. But the flirting’s over, Sherlock. Daddy’s had enough now!" John winced at the sing-song voice. "I’ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play."

 

John closed his eyes missing Sherlock's worried gaze on him as he tried to focus of Moriarty.

 

"So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off." He was smiling again and John opened his eyes to gauge Sherlock's reaction to this man. " Although I have _loved_ this – this little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T. Playing Beta."

 

"People have died."

 

"That’s what people _DO!_ " John couldn't help the barely audible whimper slipping from his lips and he trembled as the echoes faded.

 

"I _will_ stop you."

 

"No, you won't."

 

Sherlock eyes roved over John as his stress-scent permeates the air. "You all right?"

 

John pressed his lips together.

 

"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead."

 

He forewent speaking and instead glared at Sherlock as he nodded once. Sherlock's eyes stayed fixed on John's as he extracted the memory stick from his pocket again and handed it to Moriarty.

 

"Take it."

 

The Omega stepped around John, "Oh! That! The missile plans!" He took the memory stick from Sherlock's hand and kissed it. The bond-mark on the back of Moriarty's neck was ugly; rather than the usually silver colour of a bond-mark it was a livid red. At first glance John would have thought it fresh but it appeared fully healed. The doctor had only seen a mark like that once and he shuddered in remembrance.

 

It had been a young female Omega. She was a nurse in the army and one of the Alphas had forced a bond mark on her. She'd killed herself when she returned to England after her discharged.

 

"Boring!" That sing-song voice again. "I could have got them anywhere." Ther was a soft _plop_ as he threw the stick into the pool.

 

John wasn't sure whether it was a decision his mind made, or his body, but he grabbed the other Omega and watched Sherlock take a surprised step back, his hands still steady on the gun. Had it been another time, when their _lives_ weren't at stake, he would have found it funny.

 

"Sherlock, run!"

 

" _Good_!" Moriarty leant his head back onto John's shoulder briefly before looking up at Sherlock again. " _Very_ good."

 

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr Moriarty, then we both go up." John hissed low in his ear, almost gagging as the other Omega's arousal spiked.

 

"Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then Alphas do get so sentimental about their Omegas." John growled and pulled him tighter to the bomb strapped to his chest. Moriarty turned to glare at him before addressing Sherlock again, "They’re so touchingly _loyal_." He sneered, "But, _oops_!" He grinned at John. The laser sat directly between Sherlock's perfect eyes. "You’ve rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson."

 

John's shoulders sagged and he unhanded the consulting criminal as Sherlock softly shook his head at John's expression.

 

"Gotcha." He signalled the Sniper in the gallery and the laser shut off. Jim glanced in John's direction as he smoothed down his immaculate suit. "Westwood!" He hissed, affronted. He took a couple of steps towards Sherlock. "D’you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, to _you_? "

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but never lowered the weapon. "Oh, let me guess. I get killed."

 

"Kill you?" He scoffed. "No, don’t be _obvious_. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway some day. I don’t wanna rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don’t stop prying, I’ll _burn_ you." He gave Sherlock an appraising look. "I will burn the _heart_ out of you."

 

"I have been reliably informed that I don’t have one."

 

"But we both know that’s not _quite_ true." The Omega peeked at John then back at the Alpha and Sherlock blinked. Jim shrugged, "Well, I’d better be off - got a heat to plan and all that. So nice to have had a proper chat."

 

Sherlock raised and extended the Browning, "What if I was to shoot you now – right now?"

 

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He opened his eyes and mouth wide to mimic shock, before grinning maniacally at the detective, "’Cause I’d be surprised, Sherlock; really I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn’t be able to cherish it for very long." His eyes flicked up to the galleries as he turned and, strolling past John, made for the exit. "Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

 

Sherlock strode to John's side, Browning still raised to Moriarty's back. "See... you... later."

 

"No you won't."

 

The door shut with a bang and John flinched, knee's shaking as the adrenaline continued to flood his system. He was feeling hot. Muggy. His mouth was starting to feel dry. The Alpha's gaze dropped to the bomb still attached to John's chest before rising to look John in the face. He dropped to his knees, gun beside him and began to take the vest off the trembling Omega.

 

"Alright?" He croaked. When John didn't answer he demanded again. " _Are you alright_?"

 

"Yeah-yeah, I’m fine." His voice was shaking, and Sherlock worked harder to get the semtex off of him. He hurried behind John and started yanking his arms out of his coat and the vest. "I'm fine." He said again and Sherlock managed to release him. He threw the semtex to the opposite end of the poolside. "Sh-Sherlock."

 

"Shhh, John." The Alpha's face came into view and he grabbed the doctor, bringing them both down onto their knees on the cold floor.

 

"Jesus." The Omega croaked, his body wracked with shivers as he curled into the Alpha. "Oh, _Christ_." His skin was feeling tight and his mind was semi-coherent at best.

 

Sherlock pressed John's face to his scent glands, radiating comfort and calm, although he was feeling anything but. Moriarty was going to _kill John_. John's hand pressed into his chest and felt the rapid heartbeat there and tried to slow his breathing.

 

"Are _you_ ok?"

 

Sherlock wanted to lie, wanted to tell him, 'Yes, I'm fine.' because it was Omegas that needed protecting, but if he had learned anything from John, it was that admitting to weakness didn't make you inherently weak. Instead he shook his head and buried his own face in John's neck, deeply inhaling his scent, tainted though it was by fear and... something he couldn't place. Sweet and delicate but not cloying as Moriarty's scent had been.John rubbed circles over the Alpha's back as he shuddered.

 

With one last unfathomable inhale, Sherlock pulled away and reached for the gun. He smiled shakily and had just opened his mouth to suggest they go back to Baker Street when the sniper lasers danced over their bodies. John looked down at himself, eyes wide, and let out a quiet, "Oh." as Sherlock scowled, jumping to his feet, gun in hand, as Moriarty reappeared.

 

"Sorry, boys! I’m soooooo changeable!"

 

John immediately set into a defensive crouch, his attention on the consulting criminal while Sherlock took a moment to glare up at the galleries, his back still turned to Jim. He couldn't be certain how many snipers were up there but he guessed around six or seven. He quickly calculated the size of the building and the damage done to the house across from Baker Street and the block of flats.

 

"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my _only_ weakness."

 

Sherlock laughed as the idea formed in his mind, startling Moriarty.

 

"What?"

 

He and John were dead anyway, perhaps John would appreciate going out on their own terms. He looked to the Omega. John stared up at him, understanding dawning on his face as Sherlock's hand clenched on the gun. John's mouth and eyes hardened, but he gave the tiniest of nods, turning a malicious gaze towards Jim.

 

" _What_?" The other Omega screamed, composure of having the upper hand lost.

 

"I don't think that's your only weakness, Jim." Sherlock stated calmly. "I think you have many weaknesses and that you hide behind the mask of a criminal because of the criminal injustice done to you by your Alpha. Why become a member of the side that failed you?" He paused and turned, keeping close to John to look at Moriarty. The Alpha tilted his head.

 

"With one signal from me you'll _die_." He hissed. "You know that?"

 

Sherlock shrugged, raising the gun to the semtex vest at Moriarty's feet as John shifted closer to his Alpha. "That's what people do."

 

As Sherlock fired the Browning, John launched himself into the detective's knees and they both tumbled into the pool as the heat of the ensuing explosion seared the air. John felt the warmth of it hit his back but judged second degree burns at worst. Sherlock's head hit the pool tiles and he blacked out. John saw the air bubbles before he realised what was happening and threw a quick glance at the surface. The building was ablaze.

 

He knew that the initial damage was done, but they still needed to get outside, away from the danger. He felt another surge of adrenaline hit him and, grabbing Sherlock's lapel, kicked them to the surface.

 

The heat was unbearable, and the _noise_ , but he dragged Sherlock to the side of the pool furthest from the blast site and hauled him out. He pressed his ear to Sherlock's chest.

 

"Not breathing." He whispered. John began CPR. "Don't you dare, Sherlock. Don't you fucking dare." Two rescue breaths. "Come on, Sherlock. Please." _28, 29, 30_. Two rescue breaths. " _Please_." A rib gave way. " _Please_."

 

Sherlock sputtered, springing forward to cough and expel the water in his lungs. "John!" He shouted, eyes wide and terrified as he took in his surroundings. The Omega grabbed him and held him close.

 

"Thank God." He whimpered. "Come on. We've got to get out before the building collapses."

 

"Yes." He stood and grabbed John's hand, already beginning to pull him toward an exit. "I agree wholeheartedly."

 

JOHNLOCK

 

"So," Lestrade drawled, "John was kidnapped by this Moriarty bloke and, once you realised there was no way you two were going to get out of the situation, you," he pointed at Sherlock, "decided to blow the building to kingdom-come."

 

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

 

Lestrade sighed and opened his mouth to lecture Sherlock on how much paperwork he was going to have to do when he caught a whiff of something sweet. He felt himself respond to it instantly and growled. "Do you smell that?" John shifted uncomfortably and gravitated closer to Sherlock, pulling the shock blanket tighter around himself, "Omega." Lestrade continued, glancing John's way.

 

He came back to himself with a grimace and held his hands around his nose and mouth. "Jesus _Christ_ , Sherlock. This is very important, get him looked over by the _Beta_ medics and then take him home."

 

"What?" Sherlock shifted his gaze to John as he tried to meld into Sherlock's side.

 

"For fuck-sake, for a genius, you're a bloody idiot sometimes." The other Alpha grumbled, making Sherlock's hackles rise. "John's going into heat." He threw an apologetic glance in John's direction. To his surprise, even the Omega looked shocked by his reveal. "It's in its early stages, but it's starting and you need to get home. You should have enough time to quickly stock up on supplies, but it'll be a close thing. I'll organise a Beta to drive you back to Baker Street." He walked away quickly, shouting orders and gesturing wildly.

 

"Your heat..."

 

"Apparently so."

 

"Hmm." Sherlock gently nuzzled his face into John's neck. How he didn't realise that John's heat was upon him before Lestrade mentioned it, he didn't know, but now it was obvious. That sweet, delicate scent he'd noticed at the poolside after ripping the semtex from John's body was getting stronger and pulling Sherlock in. "Let's get you checked out and then head back to Baker Street."

 

"Ok, but I want you to get your head looked at." John said seriously, despite the low-level arousal racing through his system and pulled back from Sherlock a little to stare at him.

 

Sherlock chuckled, "Fine. Whatever you want." He pressed a tender kiss to the Omega's forehead and herded him towards one of the ambulances.

 

They had almost reached the dropped steps of the vehicle when Sally came out of nowhere and assaulted John.

 

"Omega. Heat." She growled, almost feral, and slammed John against the ambulances side. The Omega cried out as his tender back hit into the metal frame roughly. "Claim."

 

At John's cry Sherlock literally felt his control slip. Seeing red, he grabbed Sally's hair and ripped her away from John, sending her sprawling to the ground a few feet away. He stepped between the offending Alpha and his Omega as John slid to the ground.

 

"Not yours." He snarled.

 

Sally scrambled to her feet, releasing Alpha-pheromones as she growled at Sherlock, "He's certainly not yours, Freak. I don't see a bond mark."

 

Feeling his head clear a little now that John wasn't in immediate peril, he released his own overpowering pheromones and saw her cower a little under the assault, nostrils flaring. "It astounds me that you're still allowed to work with the general public, Sally. Too many times I've had to see you escorted away if an Omega is showing the slightest sign of being close to heat." Hi lip curled in distaste. "Lestrade! Get your _dog_ under control."

 

"Oh for Pete's sake, Sally!" Greg ran over exasperated. He glanced at Sherlock his own nostrils flaring as he took in the other Alpha's protective scent and John's heat scent. To his credit, Lestrade quickly took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to his nose and mouth. "Get in the car, Sally."

 

Lost to her hormones, she instead tried to advance on Sherlock and John with the intention of fighting Sherlock for the right to mate the Omega.

 

" _Donovan_!" Her head whipped around so fast she should have got whiplash. "Get. In. The. Car. _Now_!" Greg hissed. She threw one last oddly forlorn look towards John and slinked back the police car, deliberately getting in and strapping the seatbelt across her lap and chest. "Sorry, lads. I'll just... uhm. I'll go. Get checked out and go home."

 

Turning, Sherlock gently helped John to his feet and got him situated in the ambulance. He stifled a growl as the Beta medic removed John's clothing, causing the Omega to whimper as the material scraped along his damaged and heat-sensitive skin. _Only doing his job, sooner it's over, sooner I can take John home and -- stop right there._

 

"Mostly first degree with a couple of second degree patches, you're very lucky." The Beta said. "I'll just pop some ointment on and gauze on the worst, but you'll have to keep an eye out for infection."

 

"Alright."

 

"You'll want to pick up some of this ointment," he tapped the bottle, before applying it liberally to John's back, "and apply it at home. I understand you're just about to go into heat, so over that period you will want to be as careful as possibly, avoid lying on your back and be sure to apply it in between waves."

 

Both Sherlock and John blushed.

 

"Right." Sherlock croaked.

 

"Can you just check him over too?" John asked, "He cracked his head in the pool and swallowed a bit of water." The paramedic's eyes went wide and he was about to tell John about the dangers of belated drowning. "I'm a doctor, so I understand the risks and I'll keep an eye out for any symptoms but if you could just check that there's nothing immediately obvious, I'd feel a lot better." John shivered as he felt a tingle of arousal trickle down his spine. "And make it quick as we have to get home."

 

The Beta smiled, nodding and gesturing that the two men change places.

 

Sherlock hissed as the paramedic gently prodded his head.

 

"Looks ok. It'll be a bit sore for a few days, but you shouldn't have any problems. I'll just check you for concussion." He flashed a small torch into Sherlock's eyes and frowned. "Mild concussion, but I'm sure you're in capable hands." Grabbing a stethoscope he asked Sherlock to unbutton his soaking shirt and pressed the cold metal to his chest. "Sounds good," he moved the receptor around a bit, "No water in the lungs that I can hear, but if you see any change, go straight to A&E." John nodded. "Alright, you can go after signing this waiver."

 

After signing where they were asked, Greg came and escorted them to a police car. He kept his handkerchief to his nose and after John got in the car pulled Sherlock aside for a moment.

 

"I'm assuming you've never been with an Omega in heat?" He asked gently.

 

"You know I haven't." Sherlock mumbled.

 

"Well... Right ok, look. You're not gonna have enough time to get supplies in, so I would suggest you organise a delivery. You want slow energy release foods, pasta and wholemeal bread, light proteins and lots of sugar - trust me." He scratched the back of his neck. "Heats are bad for Omegas but helping them through one is tough. Make sure you stock up on water and keep it in a cooler in the bedroom alongside cereal bars or something for the rests. Between waves you'll both get some respite with enough time to shower and eat a real meal - hopefully, but don't place your bets on that." He smiled at Sherlock's worried expression. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. It's funny, 'cause I've never smelled John's heat scent, but it's almost like he's already claimed. He kept giving a distress-scent whenever another Alpha approached - that doesn't often happen with unbondeds. Has he even had a heat since I've known him?"

 

"No. Uhm. Anxiety-based hiatus." Sherlock muttered.

 

"Look, don't worry, Sherlock. It'll be fine." He put a hand on the Alpha's shoulder. "Just do what feels right and you'll be fine. I'm gonna give you a warning though - there is a high possibility that both you and John will lose yourselves in the heat. It overrides our higher brain and brings forth our feral side. Even if John has, uhm, chosen you as his Alpha, there's no guarantee he won't snap and snarl at you if you don't do what he needs when he needs it, so you need, for once, to trust what your body is telling you, ok?"

 

Sherlock nodded and Greg slipped a card into his hand "Beta heat-supply delivery." He said. "Order 'Package 3' and it should have everything you need."

 

Sherlock started down at the unassuming card in his hand and felt a surge of affection for the older Alpha. "Thank you, Greg." He whispered.

 

Lestrade hid the surprise at Sherlock remembering his name and instead patted him on the shoulder. "No problem, mate." He smiled. "Now get him home. Call the number on the card while you're in the cab and make the order, they should get it to Baker Street just before you arrive. I'll call ahead to Mrs. Hudson and let her know what's happened, she'll probably want to go to her sister's."

 

Nodding distractedly, Sherlock turned and got into the car, already pulling out his mobile and thumbing in the delivery service's number.

 

Greg watched them drive away before turning back to the crime scene, shoulders sagging. _It's gonna take me days to fill out the paperwork on this_.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and feels

** Heat **

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Yes. Two-two-one-bee Baker Street. Thank you."

 

Sherlock was aware that John was shaking as he stepped into the police car. He felt his own hands trembling as he slid in beside the Omega. He wasn't sure if the chat with Lestrade had helped much, but he did as he had suggested and called the number on the card. They'd seemed... accommodating.

 

"Alright?" He asked, quietly.

 

John startled, wincing as he pulled the skin on his back. "Uhm... yeah. Look Sherlock. Uhm."

 

"John?"

 

"We need to talk about some things on the way to Baker Street. Important things... Life-changing."

 

"Ok."

 

"I just... I just want to know if you're sure... if you're sure you want to bond with me."

 

"You know I do, John." Sherlock frowned, placing a shaking hand on John's knee.

 

"Ok. Uhm... then, what about... pups?" He looked at Sherlock who tilted his head, confused, "I mean... is that something you want _now_? Is it something we can afford?"

 

Sherlock huffed a nervous laugh. "We can. Even if we couldn't we'd make it work, John. We always do."

 

"So... do you want a pup this time around? Or shall we wait?"

 

Sherlock thought about what John was offering. A normal, he grimaced internally, life. Except John wasn't offering him a _boring_ normal life. The Omega was offering to be bound for life to Sherlock, to grant him children, heirs to carry on his legacy. And more... John was offering Sherlock permanent residence in his heart.

 

"I... I do. I want a pup. Pups. As many as you'll give me. It doesn't have to be now if you'd rather it wasn't, but I want them. Now, or in the future." He cupped the Omega's face in his hands, "I want to see you grow gravid and more beautiful with my offspring and I want to be bonded to you. Bound in life and in responsibility for a life." He pressed a soft kiss to John's mouth. "I want everything you'll give me, John and I'll give you everything in return."

 

"Ok." John smiled that small smile, and pressed a kiss of his own to the Alpha's lips, pulling away after and settling in his seat. "Good."

 

There were a couple of moments silence between the pair, their hands entwined in the middle of the car. Sherlock thought he may just be the luckiest man in London to have John Watson at his side - a man who was going to be his for life and to confide in, finally, with someone who understood and accepted him.

 

"John?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I should tell you... at least I think I should. I've never been with... well, anybody to tell the truth, but more specifically with an Omega." He could feel a small amount of panic rising in his chest. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do - how I'll react. I don't even know if I'll properly care for you and--"

 

"Sherlock." He glanced at the Omega. "We'll be fine." Sherlock's lip twitched in a ghost of a smile. "Besides," John's face turned pink and he squirmed a little in his seat, "I've actually never been with an Alpha before so we're both in the same boat on this."

 

Sherlock stared at the doctor, his own arousal simmering at the proclamation. "Never been with...?"

 

"No." John sighed and stared at their hands, face turning a deeper shade of red. "My heats are... intense and I don't like how I act on them."

 

"What do you mean?" Sherlock was fascinated in a way he never thought he'd be by John's biology. Though, he supposed, it was and always would be just John.

 

John shrugged, "It's hard to describe, ultimately you're going to see it, but your 'higher brain' kinda goes off-line and you're left with is something... feral. I beg for all manner of things that I wouldn't do, or want, at any other time - and you're aware if it too, when it's happening. I've never been with another Alpha because... well, I guess because I've never found one I deemed worthy enough to see me at my most vulnerable and respect me enough to understand that what I say or do in that state is down to the heat itself." He rubbed his thumb across the back of Sherlock's hand. "It started with the Alpha's at my school bragging about the Omegas they'd fucked and what they'd said and, God Sherlock... there was one poor Omega classmate of mine, he tried to kill himself over it and after that I just... I couldn't do it."

 

"But you think I'm worthy?"

 

"I _know_ you are." John smiled at him - it was that mega-watt smile that turned Sherlock's insides to jelly.

 

" _How_?"

 

John shrugged, "It wasn't instantaneous. There's something in you that you don't let people see, something you're ashamed of and something that I've seen, so many times." Sherlock gave John a puzzled look. "Your humanity, Sherlock. You're _so_ human, but you've been so hurt by the rest of us that you're ashamed to show it. Saying that though, I think it's also what makes you able to restrain yourself in a way I've never seen an Alpha do. The Omega boy, do you remember?"

 

"Of course I remember, John."

 

"That's when I thought, 'This is someone I would share my heat with.'. That being said, I don't want you to think that I'll want you any less if you lose yourself in the heat too. From what I understand it's pretty hard to keep a clear head when it reaches its peak." He grinned. "I want to share this heat and the rest of my heats with you."

 

Sherlock smiled shakily and brought John's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. "I'd like that." He leant across and kissed the Omega on the lips, "And thank you. For choosing me."

 

John smiled, "Anytime." He winced as he leant back into his seat reminding Sherlock of his injuries.

 

"How long do you think it'll be until you heat fully sets in?"

 

"Mmm." John wiggled again, face scrunching at the pain in his back - more severe since the rest of the adrenaline had melted away. "I don't know. From what I remember of my last heat, I'm probably only an hour off tops, but with the stress of everything and the way that Donovan," Sherlock growled and John smiled at him, "and Lestrade were acting, it could only take half that time. Why?"

 

"We forgot to get any ointment for your back."

 

"Oh, that's fine, I have loads of it at the flat." Sherlock raised an eyebrow questioningly and John laughed. "Honestly, Sherlock, you think, with the amount of times you've tried to blow up the kitchen, that I wouldn't be well stocked with burn creams?"

 

The Alpha laughed, "I suppose it's practical to have lying about."

 

JOHNLOCK

 

Upon arriving at Baker Street, John began experiencing the cramps and Sherlock was pleasantly surprised to note that the Beta delivery service van was parked out the front of 221. A Beta stepped out of the van just as John was unlocking the door.

 

"Sherlock Holmes?"

 

"That's me." The Alpha replied, eyes on John as he went through the front door and headed up the seventeen steps to 221B, before turning his attention to the plain Beta woman.

 

"Package 3, yeah?"

 

"Obviously." He scoffed.

 

She held out a clipboard, "If you could just sign this, then you can take the delivery." Doing as he was directed, his eyes widened when another Beta, a male, took three large boxes out of the van and took them to the entry steps of 221 on a trolley. "The top box is food stuffs, the middle is bedding - trust me you'll need it and the bottom is a small cooler with several bottles of water, heat aids and contraception."

 

Sherlock stared at her, wide-eyed. "First omega?" She asked gently and he nodded, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. In each box there are information leaflets, so if you have time you may want to read them through. In the food box there are some recipes for light meals that should help to minimise the possibility of malnutrition and sickness in your Omega."

 

"Thanks." He murmured.

 

"No problem. Just remember us if you get caught short again, though you shouldn't need to order number 3 again as you already have the cooler and the bedding. I would suggest just the food option, that's 'Package 1'."

 

Sherlock nodded and thanked the woman again before turning and beginning to move the boxes upstairs into the living room of 221B. When he set the first box down, he was surprised to find John making tea.

 

"How're the cramps?"

 

"Painful, but nothing I can't handle." John looked over at him, "What's all this?"

 

"Lestrade gave me the number for a Beta heat-supply delivery service. Seeing as I didn't know what we did or didn't have in the house I ordered a delivery."

 

"Ok." John meandered over and peeked into the first box. "Food?"

 

"Yeah. Slow energy release foods."

 

"Good. Thank you, Sherlock."

 

"What for?"

 

John shrugged, "Though it's not something you're used to doing, you're looking after me. Thank you."

 

Sherlock smiled and pressed his face into the junction of John's neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply. The tantalising scent of John's heat was getting stronger and Sherlock felt a shock of arousal bolt through him.

 

"I should get the other boxes up, just stay here. Make me a cuppa too and we'll have a look through the stuff together. We should have enough time."

 

John smiled and nodded, taking the box and going back into the kitchen to finish the tea.

 

When Sherlock had finally brought the last box up to 221B, John had unpacked the food stuffs and laid them out across the kitchen counters for ease of access and had started stripping the bed in Sherlock's room. The Alpha took the third box into the bedroom and, after setting it down, helped John with the new bedding.

 

"You're getting close." He said gently.

 

"Mmhmm. Not long now." He tucked the corner of the water-proof mattress-topper down the side of the mattress before restarting the process with the thick sheet. "Have you had a look at the leaflets?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"I'll finish here, you go and have a look at the food ones at least." John straightened and smiled at Sherlock. "I'll be relying on you for the next four days or so."

 

 _Four days?!_ Sherlock tried to keep the panic out of his face, but clearly didn't manage it as John came around the bed and hugged him. "Don't worry, Sherlock. It's all fine." He kissed the Alpha's Adam's apple. "Just look at it this way: by the end of this heat, I'll be yours and, all going to plan, carrying your pup."

 

Sherlock shuddered, feeling his pupils dilate as he shakily exhaled and pressed a kiss to the Omega's mouth.

 

"Alright." He mumbled against John's lips before gently pulling away and pointing to the box he'd just brought in. "That box has the cooler box and water in it. She said something about heat aids, but you'll probably have a better idea of what _those_ are. There's contraception too, but I don't think we'll be needing that for now."

 

John giggled, "No, but I'll put it in the dresser." He pulled back fully though his instincts desperately wanted to grasp at the virile Alpha to him. "Now go on. You've got ten minutes or so I reckon. Just memorise a couple of things then come back. I'm just going to make sure everything is in order here."

 

Sherlock kissed John's forehead. "Alright."

 

The Alpha was halfway through his second reading of the food-based leaflets when John wandered into the kitchen to finish his tea which as now lukewarm at best. Sherlock was immediately aware of the change in the Omega, even if he hadn't been clad only in Sherlock's softest dressing gown, the scent of him hit the Alpha square between the eyes and he felt himself salivate. Full heat.

 

"John?" He croaked.

 

"I know, Sherlock. Finish your tea. I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I'd like to be semi coherent for our first time." He blushed and turned to look at his Alpha, a shiver of anticipation rolling down his spine.

 

Sherlock downed his tea as though he hadn't had a drink in months, before stalking across the room and scooping John into his arms. He nuzzled into John's neck as the smaller man did the same. "I'll take care of you, John." He whispered and, in spite of himself, felt the fear of the evening come rushing to the fore.

 

He placed John gently on the bed, aware of his back and shielded him with his own body.

 

"I almost lost you tonight." He murmured, brokenly.

 

John smiled shakily, reaching up and cupping Sherlock's face, "And I, you." He whispered back. "But we're ok. We're here, together." The Alpha nodded and kissed John tenderly as the Omega began to unbutton his still-damp shirt and slipped it from his shoulders.

 

There was a gentle urgency in their movements, that Sherlock hadn't expected. Everything he remembered from the sex-ed of his teen years (i.e., everything he hadn't deleted or had managed to retrieve) stated that even in the early stages of heat, the Omega would be lost to their hormones and the Alpha would begin entering their own feral stage. But now, here with John on his bed, time seemed to slow and John was still John, staring up at him with trusting eyes and shy smiles as Sherlock divested him of the dressing gown and John unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off his hips leaving them both naked.

 

"This is unlike anything I ever imagined." John admitted quietly, running his hands across Sherlock's shoulders and down his arms. "I'm feeling the same as I would in any other heat, but it's like you're keeping me grounded in a way I've never been before."

 

Sherlock smiled shakily and nudged his nose behind John's ear, "You're so beautiful, John." He whispered, pressing a kiss to John's scent gland. "Come on. On your hands and knees. I don't want to aggravate your back."

 

John nodded and allowed Sherlock to arrange his weak, shivering limbs. The Alpha gasped as he saw John's back for the first time. The gauze was stark against the raw pink of the first degree burns covering the Omega's back and he swallowed hard at the guilt rising inside him and ran a gentle hand over the smaller man's injuries.

 

"Oh, John..." He said quietly, voice shaking.

 

"I'll heal, Sherlock." John said, looking over his shoulder at him, "I'm fine."

 

Sherlock nodded and kissed the exit wound on John's shoulder. It was almost plasticky under his lips, but surprisingly soft. A silvery spider-web with a shallow crater at its centre. There was a pang of sorrow as Sherlock envisioned John lying in the desert awaiting help, but he pushed it aside and trailed a hand down John's side.

 

The Omega shivered and pressed his backside into Sherlock's hips. He gasped as the Alpha's hot length seared against his most private place and felt his desire skyrocket as he heard Sherlock take a sharp breath near his ear.

 

"John..." He moaned, flexing his hips against the Omega.

 

John panted and pressed back, "Please, Sherlock. Need you." He mewled.

 

The Alpha grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, sliding it underneath John's hips and pulled him a little into his lap as he leaned back and looked down at John's entrance, slick with his personal lubricant.

 

"Fascinating." He murmured, pushing a slender thumb against it. "Gorgeous."

 

John moaned as Sherlock removed his thumb and pressed a long finger into him, crooking it and almost instantly skating across his prostate.

 

"Good?"

 

"Brilliant." He praised, pushing back against the digit, "More."

 

Sherlock smiled, kissing the base of John's spine and slipped another finger into the sensitive hole, silently marvelling at how quickly John's body adjusted. His mouth went dry as John keened and again asked for more, his hips shifting to push back against Sherlock's hand.

 

"Jesus, John..."

 

"Mmmm..."

 

Sherlock's erection was heavy and aching between his thighs and he could feel the beginning of his knot throbbing. "Can I...?" He swallowed, eyes on where his fingers were disappearing into John.

 

"Oh God, yes." John hissed.

 

Sherlock wasn't sure how he managed to move so fast - or if he'd ever moved so fast in his life. Before he'd really registered it, he was up on his knees behind John, rubbing his slick covered hand over his length and lining himself up with John's entrance. He put his other hand on John's hip and eased him back onto his cock, exhaling shakily at the sensation of the Omega enveloping him.

 

"Oh, Christ..." John groaned, head dropping forward as he panted and tried to relax. "You're huge."

 

Sherlock gave a tight chuckle. "Alpha." He said by way of explanation, still gently easing himself in. Torturous seconds later his testicles pressed against John's as he bottomed out. He gently rubbed his thumbs over John's hips and leant forward to kiss and nip at the Omega's neck.

 

"Alright?" He whispered.

 

John nodded and turned his head to kiss Sherlock. "Feels incredible... I never imagined..." He twisted his hips and bit his lip as the Alpha gave an involuntary thrust. "So good."

 

"Will we knot this early in your heat?"

 

"I should think so. It feels full blown and..." His muscles clenched and Sherlock bucked into him a little deeper, groaning. "Oh God. Yeah, I don't understand how I'm still here." He pushed back again and Sherlock's hands tightened on his hips. "Move, Sherlock. Make me yours."

 

"Ok."

 

The Alpha shifted his hips back before pushing forward gently. He growled as John whimpered and dropped his head forwards again in complete submission.

 

"More, Alpha."

 

Setting back onto his knees, Sherlock used the leverage to set a new, punishing pace, revelling in the way John moaned and keened and pressed into him.

 

"God, John."

 

"Mmmm, I know."

 

Gently, despite the pace of their hips, Sherlock wrapped his arms and pulled John back into his lap. The new angle made him slip impossibly deeper and John screamed as his prostate was thoroughly abused. Hooking his hands over the Omega's shoulders, he pulled him down as he thrust upwards and felt his knot begin to expand.

 

"John... John..." He panted, and nipped at the Omega's neck, his teeth aching with the need to mark him. "Gonna knot you."

 

"Yes." John hissed and ground against Sherlock's cock, shivering, "Yes, Alpha. Bond. Breed."

 

Sherlock smiled against his neck, "Stay with me, John." The Omega nodded and Sherlock thrust hard as his knot filled John completely and tied them together. He felt John shudder, as his own release took him over and finally, _finally_ , sank his teeth into John's neck, groaning as the Omega's hormone saturated blood filled his mouth.

 

He was vaguely aware of John mewling and rocking his hips through another orgasm and he pressed his knot deeper as he felt himself release more of his seed into John's womb.

 

He unlocked his jaw from around his Omega's neck and, gently lowering them onto their sides until the knot subsided, began to gently cleanse the wound with his tongue. John purred and tried to snuggle closer as Sherlock growled a happy growl in his chest.

 

"Mmmm." John murmured, contentedly.

 

"'Mmmm', indeed."

 

"That was incredible." He sighed. "I think you may have lost me there for a moment."

 

Sherlock shook his head and stopped licking his bond mark, wrapping his arms more closely around John's chest, his hand over his heart, "You were still here."

 

John smiled and twined their hands on his chest. "So. Bonded now."

 

Sherlock grinned and kissed John between the shoulder blades, "Bonded now."

 

"You know, it's funny, but I could have sworn that not a year ago, you told me this wasn't your area." Sherlock could hear the smile in his voice, "Seems you did pretty well."

 

"I certainly chose the best mate."

 

"You're biased."

 

"No. I'm stating a fact."

 

"Hmm."

 

The lay in silence for a few moments, only broken by Sherlock quietly moaning as another orgasm swept through him.

 

"John?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Thank you for choosing me."

 

John grinned. "It wasn't a hard choice to make."

 

"I want to tell you about why I shut myself off. You were right, you know."

 

"I know."

 

"It was in my Uni days. Every other Alpha was courting the Omegas or trying to court them and at first I thought it was stupid - why should I have to do all the legwork? Surely the Omega should try to catch the attention of their intended mate with more than just wafting pheromones?" He sighed and pulled John closer, "Then I realised how lonely I was. How much I wanted someone to share my life with. So I tried to court an Omega in my chemistry lectures. At first he appeared receptive to my advances and we started the courting process..." He trailed off.

 

"Sherlock?"

 

"Sorry... Lost myself for a second there. One day, he asked me: 'What is it you want to do after Uni?' and I told him that I couldn't think of anything that would hold my attention for long enough, so I was going to consult on open cases - it was something I was already doing anyway, although Lestrade came later. He told me that it was stupid - what if I died and left him to care for himself? I told him my family would care for him - they're rich after all, and his eyes lit up. I knew there was something wrong then, but he told me that he would bond with me if I could ensure that. So I did."

 

John took a sharp breath but waited for him to finish.

 

"Things got difficult for a few weeks and the bonding never took place, we were too busy shouting at each other and I had seen enough Alpha/Omega relationships buckle under less strain so I wanted to wait. I thought that he would take that as I saw it - I respected him enough that I wanted him to feel independent." Sherlock sighed, it was pained, but it was a kind of dull pain. "Two days after he stormed off mid-argument I went to the Omega dorms to apologise. I unlocked his door and was instantly assaulted by the scent of heat and sex and Alpha. I hated it and I ran. He came to see me after his heat and when I asked him why, he'd shrugged and told me the Alpha's father was a banker and that the Alpha wasn't scared to take what he wanted, as though that held all the answers. It wasn't long after that that I discovered drugs."

 

"Oh, Sherlock." John squeezed his hands on his chest and turned his face to kiss the Alpha. "No-on deserves that. Especially you, you beautiful thing."

 

"I know that now, John. You've given me that."

 

"Good. So long as you know."

 

"Mmm."

 

They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, legs entwined as John's entrance clenching down on Sherlock every few moments and taking more of Sherlock's seed into his womb.

 

"You might lose me in the next wave." John said suddenly, his skin already feeling tight with need. He knew it wouldn't be long until Sherlock's knot deflated and he'd be a writhing mess of hormones.

 

"I'll look after you."

 

"I know that. Just... if you lose yourself, don't feel guilty. I think I'd prefer knowing that you followed me into... into _ferality_."

 

"Why would I feel guilty?" Sherlock frowned.

 

"Your biology will want to mark me."

 

" _I_ want to mark you."

 

"As long as you don't freak out when you see the marks it's fine. And I just want you to know that I'll take as many marks as you give me."

 

"Good. "

 

"Ok." John shifted and hissed as the skin on his back pulled. "You'll need to treat my back before the next round."

 

"Ok."

 

"Sherlock?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"I want you to know this before it comes out mid-heat." Finally Sherlock's knot subsided and the Omega turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. "I don't want you because of my biology. I want you because of your brilliant mind. I want you because... because I love you."

 

Sherlock stared at him with huge frightened eyes and John smiled shakily.

 

"You don't need to say it." He whispered, "I know already, even if you don't. You can say it when you're ready to. I just wanted you to know before I lose myself and have no way of controlling what comes out of my mouth."

 

Sherlock nodded and instead pressed a kissed to John's mouth, slow and sweet, conveying everything he could without words.

 

"I'm just going to get something for your back."

 

John nodded, "Ok."

 

 

 

When he returned, it was to John sobbing into the sheets and begging for his knot. Suddenly Lestrade's warning of how difficult it could be to help an Omega through their heat came rushing back to him. _God, I'm going to be sore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this was what was expected, but I didn't want the emotion lost in pure smut. Open to suggestions on following chapters


	4. Mycroft

** Mycroft **

 

* * *

 

 

_Heat. Wet heat. Growling. Purring._

_Alpha. Omega._

_"Alpha... More."_

_"Mine."_

JOHNLOCK

 

When Sherlock's consciousness returned it was hazy. He was vaguely aware that he felt hungry and thirsty but he also had a fuzzy memory of the two of them in the kitchen eating so he wasn't overly worried. It helped him to wave away the fear of having not taken proper care of his Omega. He opened bleary eyes and looked around the room. It was a mess. Their clothes were where they'd dropped them, the duvet slung over into a corner, pillows littered the floor, dried blood on the bedding and one of them had broken the bedside lamp. He supposed it could have been worse.

 

He turned his eyes to the warm body strewn out beside him and felt a smile touch his mouth. _John's mine, for always_. His gaze swept up John's plaint form. He was sleeping on his front with his face turned towards Sherlock. Finger-shaped bruises peppered his skin and the bond mark at his neck looked raw. He had several dark love-bites over his shoulders and Sherlock was glad that even in his feral state he'd had enough sense not to mark John's already damaged back.

 

He reached over to the bedside table and grasped the tube of burn ointment - thankful that it hadn't rolled away somewhere during their coupling. After removing the cap, he gently began applying it to John's skin. He was pleased to note that it looked significantly better than it had the night John's heat had started, but still saddened to know that he was the cause of it.

 

The Omega stirred just as he was applying it to the small of his back, having worked his way down.

 

"Mmmm-morning." He hummed around a stretch, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest.

 

"Morning. How're you feeling?" Sherlock asked, re-capping the tube and putting it back on the table, before running his hand up John's side and cupping his face.

 

"Sore." He admitted, but he smiled. "A good sore. Like after a great work-out." John grinned at his Alpha. "But don't think you'll be putting your cock anywhere near me for a few days. How long has it been?"

 

"Dunno. I haven't checked my phone yet."

 

"Really?!"

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I have bigger priorities right now."

 

John beamed at him. "How're _you_ feeling?"

 

"Exhausted. Hungry."

 

"Wow. Two things I wasn't sure the great Sherlock Holmes was capable of."

 

"Well, I did have a rather insatiable Omega to look after." Sherlock was gratified to see John's face turn a beautiful shade of red. He leant over and tenderly kissed the Omega. "Fancy a shower?"

 

"Mmm. Not sure I can move just yet. Though I really need to piss."

 

Sherlock laughed and, after kissing John again, swung out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants and his blue dressing gown on his way. "Stay in bed as long as you need, I'll make breakfast."

 

"Ok." Sherlock gave him a fond smile and wandered out into the kitchen.

 

Sighing John stretched again, vague memories of the however-many-days they'd spent in bed slowly trickling into the forefront of his mind. The thing that had stuck most vividly in his head was how gentle Sherlock had been, even in his most feral moments, how his Alpha had cared for him, making sure he drank water between couplings and ate what they could, when they could. John smiled, hand reaching to touch the bite on the back of his neck. _Mine_.

 

He was telling the truth when he told Sherlock he felt fine, only achey, but he was surprised by just how many of his muscles were sore. He felt like he'd run a marathon with a fifty kilo pack on his back - though he thought that he could put some of the soreness down to his injury. He didn't even want to think about the ache in his arse, but he knew he would have to shower eventually and he slowly raised himself onto his knees and elbows before sliding off the bed and hunting for a pair of pants. He grabbed the dressing gown that Sherlock had taken from him at the start of his heat and opened the door.

 

His good mood became wobbly as he heard low voices in the living room, although the bacon sizzling in the pan in the kitchen mollified him a little. The Omega walked to the lounge on unstable legs and scowled at the man sitting in his chair.

 

"Hello, Mycroft. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

 

"John." The older Holmes nodded at him, "I've come to talk about the pool incident. I would have come sooner, but DI Lestrade informed me of your... predicament." He made a disgusted face and John saw Sherlock's hackles rise.

 

"Well, brother mine, I suppose it _would_ have been rather inconvenient to have your own heat triggered in coming here earlier." Sherlock hissed taking a sip of tea.

 

" _Mycroft's_ an _Omega_?" John couldn't have kept the incredulity out of his voice if he'd tried. He'd never caught a scent on Mycroft. Sherlock smirked while his brother glared. "You know what? I'm not mentally prepared, I need tea and food before I'm ready to broach either the pool incident or the fact that fucking Mycroft's an Omega."

 

"Your tea's on the counter, John. I was going to bring it in to you before His Majesty turned up."

 

John snorted and stalked to the kitchen, turning up the heat on the bacon - glad that Sherlock had had the forethought to turn it down for once before engaging with his brother - and buttering some bread.

 

When he returned, Sherlock's sandwich perched on his forearm, the brothers were glowering at one another. He handed Sherlock his plate, who tucked in with gusto, and shuffled towards the sofa.

 

"Ok, boys. You're both pretty." He sat on the sofa and grinned when both turned to him with the same affronted look. "Get on with it Mycroft." He took a huge bite of his sandwich and held a smile back at Mycroft's disgusted look.

 

"I'm sure you know that Moriarty was a world renowned criminal." Sherlock nodded, taking another bite of his food. "He was clever. Never got his hands dirty and no-one could visually identify him, until he revealed himself to you, Sherlock. His closest associates were the snipers at the pool, most of whom have been accounted for."

 

Sherlock frowned and leaned towards his brother, "'Most of whom'?"

 

Mycroft sighed. "Moriarty's Alpha. Sebastian Moran. He wasn't among the dead and injured at the scene."

 

John stared at the ceiling, jaw tightening. "Shit."

 

"Precisely." Mycroft looked grim. "You two killed his Omega, so it's likely he's out for blood."

 

"Colonel Moran." John said, still staring at the ceiling and both Holmes' turned interested eyes towards him. "Ex-IRA, though that didn't come to light until later on."

 

"John?" Sherlock sounded worried and John carefully met his eyes.

 

"We served together." He sighed. "Different regiment, but same region in Helmand. He went rogue not long before I was invalidated home. The rumour was that he was suffering from a sense of grandeur - that he felt it his duty to purge Afghanistan. He massacred three villages." He could feel his voice becoming emotionless and he knew that Sherlock was staring at him with concern. "There was some speculation that he was the one that launched the attack on my battalion but there was nothing proven."

 

Sherlock rose and joined John on the sofa. He supposed that it was partly down to the new bond that he was so desperate to comfort his Omega, but felt that it was more because his _friend_ was obviously feeling distressed. He was happily surprised when John leaned into him, seeking the offered comfort.

 

"I'm fine." He murmured, eyes on Mycroft.

 

Mycroft was quietly stunned at Sherlock's move, but his face remained carefully blank.

 

"Indeed, John. Moran is a dangerous man and as that is the case, we have agents searching for him as we speak, but we need you two to be vigilant."

 

"Cameras?" Sherlock asked, rubbing his hand over John's shoulders and seemingly alright with the idea that Mycroft would be spying on them.

 

"Of course." His brother shrugged and twirled his umbrella by the handle. "The only place we haven't covered is your bedroom, Sherlock. For obvious reasons. However, we have some placed outside the windows looking onto the street."

 

The Alpha nodded, face grim. John moved a little closer to Sherlock and pressed a kiss into his Alpha's neck, breathing deeply. Sherlock gently squeezed him and turned so as to nuzzle his face into his Omega's hair.

 

Mycroft cleared his throat and tapped his umbrella on the floor sharply, evidently a little uncomfortable watching his brother so openly show his affection for the doctor. Sherlock glared at him.

 

"So what are we to do, Mycroft?"

 

"I would suggest the both of you continue to go about your business, but I would propose that you keep your... bonding under wraps, so to speak."

 

John snorted and moved to stare at Mycroft, though he kept his head upon the detective's shoulder, "Not sure how we're supposed to do that - our scents have already changed, you can't tell me that _you_ , of all people, haven't noticed that."

 

"Of course I've noticed." He sniped.

 

"Then how, pray tell, are we supposed to keep it 'under wraps'?" The doctor asked dryly and Sherlock smiled as Mycroft looked a little flustered.

 

"I would suggest a hideous amount of cologne and neutral body washes."

 

"I'm not going to deny I'm bonded, Mycroft. I love your brother." Sherlock's smile grew at the confession in his brother's presence and became a full out grin at Mycroft's shocked expression. "Besides, Moran will know that anyway - if he really was present at the pool. It'll make no difference to him if we're bonded or not, he knows any damage done to either one of us would cause the other harm - bond or no bond." He glanced at his bond-mate, before returning his gaze to the older Holmes. "I know this man, and he's ruthless, but as a sniper he has a superhuman amount of patience. The only thing we can do is wait for him to make his move, and I, for one, am not about to deny my bond with Sherlock in the meantime because you have some problem with it yourself, Mycroft." He kissed Sherlock soundly on the mouth and stood shakily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

 

Sherlock watched him go, feeling the tug of the new bond and filled with the illogical need to follow him before he turned his razor-sharp focus towards his brother.

 

"He doesn't know, My." The detective said softly as he watched his brother frown at the door through which John had disappeared.

 

"I know he doesn't." Mycroft sighed and looked at Sherlock, his impassive face a contrast to his eyes, swimming with emotion and uncharacteristically vulnerable. "It just... It doesn't get any easier." He seemed to shake himself and stood, hand still firmly clasped around the handle of his umbrella as he made his way to leave. "Please extend my apologies to John. I will keep you as updated as I can on Moran." He turned at the door to the flat. "Oh, and Sherlock?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Congratulations, little brother."

 

Sherlock smiled gently, "Thanks, My."

 

Mycroft nodded and left without another word, Sherlock listened to him make his way down the stairs and heard the front door open and close before he stood, stretching.

 

He ached all over and he could only imagine how John must feel. He padded towards the bedroom and made quick work of stripping the sheets, balling them up into a corner to be properly dealt with later. He opened the window to air out the room a little as he felt a stirring in his groin at the residual smell of their combined sex and remade the bed with sheets he found in the airing cupboard in the hallway before sneaking into the bathroom, stripping as he went.

 

The shower stall glass was fogged over, but he could make out the blurry outline of his mate - _his mate_ \- head bowed as he let the steaming water run over his body.

 

"Are you just gonna stand there naked, or are you planning to join me?"

 

It should have sounded suggestive, in fact that was probably how John had meant it, but instead it sounded drained. Tired. Sad? Sherlock frowned and made his way into the stall. Gently, he turned John to face him.

 

He looked haggard, and Sherlock took comfort in knowing that this wasn't how he'd looked first thing. He pulled the Omega close and pressed a kiss to his brow.

 

"Are you alright?" He murmured into John's hairline and John sighed heavily, wrapping his damp arms around Sherlock.

 

"Yes and no."

 

"Hmm?" Sherlock released the doctor and grabbed John's shampoo. Tenderly, he massaged it into John's scalp.

 

"Mmmm." John moaned appreciatively and Sherlock grinned. "That's nice." He closed his eyes as his Alpha gently tilted his head into the spray and slowly rinsed away the lather. "I'm feeling... overwhelmed that you and I are bonded - a good overwhelmed." He opened his eyes and Sherlock's breath caught in his throat at how _blue_ they seemed. "I'm terribly happy about that." He kissed the detective chastely and reached for Sherlock's shampoo and started to replicate what his bond-mate had done to him. "But..." He sighed and turned them around to help Sherlock rinse, frowning. "I'm worried."

 

"Worried?" It was Sherlock's turn to frown and he stared at John, deducing.

 

"Yes." He took Sherlock's hands, rubbing his thumbs across their backs. "Moran is a dangerous man, Sherlock. And I need you to promise me, right now, that if you get an inkling of where he's hiding, or Mycroft tells you where he is, that you tell me." Sherlock opened his mouth, still frowning, but John put a gentle hand over it. "No. It's not that I don't think that you can handle him, it's just... I need to be there, Sherlock. To a degree it's because of what happened in Helmand, but it's mostly because I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you - especially if it was something I could have prevented."

 

The Alpha searched John's face before nodding, "Alright." He said. "I promise."

 

John smiled up at him and reached for the expensive shower gel Sherlock preferred. "Thank you." The Omega murmured.

 

They gently washed one another's bodies in silence for a few moments. Low level arousal shivered through their veins but after however many days heat, their bodies were too exhausted for it to become anything. Instead they revelled in the tenderness expressed by the other and strived to thoroughly clean one another.

 

They stepped into the spray together before John finally spoke.

 

"I should probably apologise to Mycroft."

 

"Why?"

 

"I wasn't really angry at him. I took my frustration out on him and that's unfair."

 

"Hmm." Sherlock reached over and turned off the shower. They stood there dripping for a second, before Sherlock opened the shower stall door and wrapped a towel around his mate before reaching for his own. "Mycroft already extended his apologies, so I think it may be a moot point."

 

"What? Why? Mycroft never apologises."

 

Sherlock paused. "The same reason you feel the need to, I should think. His distaste for bonding isn't directed at you specifically. I think you're the first person to call him out on it."

 

John regarded him intently for a moment before grimacing, "Something happened to him too, didn't it?" Instantly, Sherlock's eyes widened and he briefly wondered if this was how people felt when he deduced them.

 

"It's rare for me to say this, but it's really not my place to say."

 

John made a frustrated noise and rubbed his hair vigorously with the towel." _Shit_. Really bad then."

 

"A bit."

 

"Hmm."

 

They both stepped out of the stall, towels around their waists and John moved to brush his teeth as Sherlock made his way into the bedroom to dress.

 

"You know," Sherlock called back as he pulled on pyjamas, "I think we should just stay in the flat for a couple of days. To recuperate." He added.

 

John spit the toothpaste into the sink, "Oh really?" He wiped his face and shuffled to the bedroom, stopping to lean on the doorframe and cocking his eyebrow at his mate. "So this has nothing to do with keeping me out of everyone's sight until the bite heals?"

 

Sherlock turned, his cheeks bright, "No! No... I..."

 

The Omega took pity and strode into the room with a small chuckle and clasped the Alpha's slender hands.

 

"I was joking... _mostly_." He smiled up at Sherlock's perplexed expression. "That particular instinct goes both ways. I don't want to be anywhere other than where I deem safe - that's purely an Omega thing but close proximity strengthens a bond and most newly mated couples spend the following days re-staking their respective claims. I'm not saying we'll be up to much sexual activity - I'm not as young as I used to be - but the only place I want to be is here in 221B with you."

 

Sherlock's mouth tugged gently upwards at the corners into that secretive smile that John had come to realise was only for him. The Alpha leaned forward to rest his forehead against his mate's. "What I did I do to deserve you?" He wrinkled his nose at the cliché term, but the creases disappeared at John's reply.

 

"You're you. You didn't do anything but be who you are."

 

JOHNLOCK

 

A few days passed with no word from Mycroft about the missing sniper and John could see that it was grinding on Sherlock.

 

Despite the blissful week they had spent as a newly mated couple, every time John strayed from the Alpha's line of vision he became fidgety - as though he were deliberately reigning in his instinctual responses to seek out his mate and protect, as if he expected the attentions to be unwelcome or unwarranted. It was grating on John's last nerve to see him so unsure of himself and it was high time he sorted it before it became deep rooted.

 

Sighing, he put the newspaper down and wandered into the kitchen and began making tea. He watched as Sherlock's nostrils flared and he went to stand, only to clutch the arms of his chair and sit once more.

 

"Come here, Sherlock."

 

The reaction was instantaneous. The detective flew out of the chair as though electrified before taking measured steps into the kitchen. John's mouth turned down sadly.

 

"Come here." He murmured again. It was softer, more intimate and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's back as he came to a stop in front of him. "We need to talk about some things, it's not going to be easy, but it needs to be said."

 

Warily Sherlock nodded and John's heart broke at the look of frustration and confusion on his face.

 

"What you're experiencing is normal." He gave his mate a squeeze around his waist and smiled tenderly. "The need to be near me, to have me in sight at all times... that's normal. Omegas experience the need to be close to their Alphas too, and we feel the need to always know where you are."

 

The kettle finished boiling and he reluctantly let go of the detective to pour the steaming water into their mugs.

 

"So..." The sound of Sherlock's baritone made him jump a little. "What I'm feeling is... ok?"

 

John turned back to him, frowning when he saw the Alpha picking nervously at a stray thread.

 

"Yes. And it's ok to act on those feelings." He moved closer to hold Sherlock's hips gently, stooping a little to get a look at those steely-blues. "It's worse for us." The alpha frowned at him. "Not Omegas," he clarified, " _us_. We've got less-than-usual circumstances hanging over our heads at the moment so our instincts are running riot. Protect. Nurture. Defend. All of that, and it's normal. More than that, Sherlock, it's both wanted and needed. Don't ever think that what you're feeling about us - in any form - is wrong, alright?" He kissed Sherlock's nose. "If I'm out of your sight and you're uncomfortable tell me or find me because it's just as likely that I'm suffering from the same worry. Even if we think it's illogical, our bodies will instinctively seek each other out - especially this early in the bond and even more so knowing that Moran is still a dark shadow on the horizon."

 

"Do those feelings ever go away?" He whispered.

 

"They usually become less intense after the first couple of months or so. Why? Do you want them to?"

 

Sherlock seemed to consider this carefully before he shook his head minutely.

 

"It goes both ways, yes?" At John's nod, he continued, "Then I never want them to stop. If it means I'm not suffering them alone, then I never want you to stop wanting or needing me."

 

John grinned. "Good. Me neither." He kissed the Alpha soundly before stepping back to finish making tea. "Right. Now we've sorted that out, I think we should order some food in and watch a film."

 

"Really?" Sherlock's voice took on a distinctive whine and John chuckled as he handed him his tea and wandered back into the living room, grinning as Sherlock quickly followed and almost herded him onto the sofa.

 

"Let's make a deal: I'll choose the takeaway, you choose what to watch - just not that documentary about carrion insects, not while I'm eating."

 

"Ok."

 

JOHNLOCK

 

It was two months after the talk about instincts before John noticed Sherlock subtly scenting the air every time he arrived home from work or the shops or caught up to him at a crime scene. It was odd, but not completely unexpected.

 

As it was their instincts were still screaming at them to stay close to one another, but real life was interfering with that - there were still bills to pay, food to buy and criminals on the loose. John knew that Sherlock had asked Mycroft to put a security detail on him and he was a little flattered to know that he was the only reason Sherlock was willing to put aside their sibling squabbles. But still... he wasn't sure about the scenting thing.

 

He'd steered clear of Alpha's - had even made a note at the clinic that he would be unable to treat them for another few months, so he couldn't wrap his head around the way Sherlock reacted whenever he confirmed John's presence. All dark eyes and bitten lips until he could get John into bed.

 

It took a further week after discovering the Alpha's new habit until he had an inkling of what was happening.

 

They were huddled together on the sofa, naked under the afghan with Sherlock's nose pressed to John's nape and the Alpha released a self-satisfied grumble.

 

"Your scent has changed." He murmured, gifting a gentle kiss to John's neck and inhaling deeply. "Is that normal?"

 

"Hmmm. Yes. It's our combined scent. It will also mean that when I'm distressed my scent will become repulsive to other Alphas while calling out to you."

 

"Mmm. No... this is different... sweet."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Hmmm." Sherlock continued his nuzzling and John quickly decided he wasn't sick before stiffening as realisation washed over him. "What's wrong?" He could hear the frown in the Alpha's voice.

 

"I need to go to the shop. Now." He tried to keep the slight edge of panic out of his voice, but knew he hadn't succeeded when Sherlock's frame became rigid.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong, but I need to go to the shop."

 

"John."

 

"Sherlock." He reluctantly pulled out of Sherlock's embrace and retrieved his clothes from the floor. "Listen to me. _Nothing_ is wrong." He could feel his face splitting to a stupid grin. "Honestly, but I need to go to Tesco and pick up a couple of things. When I come back I'm going to need some time to myself, so I want you to stay here, right here, ok?"

 

Sherlock stared at him suspiciously for a couple of moments before agreeing. "Alright. Be back in five minutes or I'll come looking for you." He warned.

 

"Promise."

 

Fully dressed and without further ado, he clambered down the stairs before jogging to Tesco. The possibility was swirling around his brain, but until he had confirmation he didn't want to get his hopes up.

 

Striding down the right aisle, he made a beeline for the male Omega pregnancy tests - designed to detect a variant pregnancy hormone. He picked up three different brands and went to the self checkout before rushing back to the flat.

 

Running back up the stairs, he barely spared a glance at Sherlock's shocked expression as he walked to the bathroom and locked himself in.

 

"Give me a few minutes." He called out as he noticed Sherlock's shadow moving back and forth under the door. Pacing anxiously.

 

John took a deep breath as he unwrapped all three tests and lifted the lid to the toilet. He peed on all three in quick succession, grateful that he'd drank enough throughout the day before he replaced the lid and sat on it, setting a timer on his phone.

 

He could hear Sherlock growling to himself outside the door and more than once the shadow stopped as though debating breaking down the door. He tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

 

_This could really be happening. I could be pregnant._

 

Suddenly the timer beeped and he jumped, noticing Sherlock's shadow suddenly stop.

 

John raised a shaky hand to turn over the tests but stopped as he reached the first one, suddenly overcome with the urge to have Sherlock here. Turning, he quickly opened the door and found the Alpha practically guarding the door, wrapped in the afghan, his eyes bright.

 

"I think I might need your help." He gestured to the tests adorning the side and watched Sherlock's eyes widen to the point of panic before he calmly stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around John.

 

"Really?" He whispered, his voice rasping on emotion.

 

"Maybe." John squeezed his waist. "I need you to turn over the tests."

 

"Alright." He pressed a kiss to John's hairline and stepped away, keeping a steadying hand on John's hip as he flipped over the first test. "Firstly, how accurate are these things?"

 

"99.9 per cent. They're specially developed for Omegas."

 

Sherlock nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Positive." He turned over the second, with a small tremor in his hand. "Positive." John took a deep breath as flipped over the final test. "Positive... You're pregnant."

 

"Oh my God." John grabbed at Sherlock and buried his face into his shoulder. "Oh my God."

 

"Indeed."

 

"Christ... I'm pregnant..." John's voice trembled and Sherlock's arms tightened around him. "I'm gonna be a dad."

 

" _We're_ going to be parents." Sherlock corrected, a smile lighting his voice.

 

"I'd forgotten... with everything that's happening, I'd forgotten that we'd talked about this, agreed on this. Wait," he reared back and stared up at his mate, "are we still on the same page in this?"

 

"With Moran on the loose, it's not ideal, but I want every child you can give me." Sherlock grinned down at him, eyes suspiciously wet. "I want everything with you, John."

 

John felt his own eyes burn. "Good. Me too. Now... I think it's about time you take me to bed. I feel like celebrating."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Worth continuing? As a pre-warning I'm currently working on my degree, so updates may be slow, but I'll get there if yous lot think it's worth it.


End file.
